


Nocturnal

by amenekoma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amenekoma/pseuds/amenekoma
Summary: Akaashi meets someone at the club who is not at all what he expected.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Akaashi was currently regretting choosing such a specific concentration. Maybe if he had stuck with Asian Literature instead of deciding to become interested in Waka poetry, he wouldn’t constantly have a tension headache. For the hundredth time, he reminded himself that wallowing in his decision would not reduce his work load and dove back into the last page of his paper.

An hour and a half later, Akaashi had just finished weaving together the threads of his conclusion and was feeling significantly lighter. His phone rang, a cutesy tone that the caller had set for himself.

Akaashi sighed, "So much for getting rid of my headache” before answering. “Yes, Oikawa?”

“Oh, are you busy, Keiji?” came the sweet lilt on the other end of the phone.

Akaashi rolled his eyes. He knew Oikawa didn’t care if he was busy or not. “Just finishing up my paper. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?”

Oikawa laughed, clearly delighted by Akaashi’s attitude. “That bad, huh? Well, as always, I'm here to rescue you from your misery. Let’s go out tonight, yeah? it’s been forever.”

Akaashi considered it for a minute. He had been wound up really tight considering his deadlines around the middle of the semester. Still, at the moment he didn’t think Oikawa’s version of fun appealed to him.

Almost like he knew what he was going to say, Oikawa began, “How about we invite a few people over to the apartment, drink there, and you’ll see how you feel once you’re drunk?”

Akaashi hummed, considering it, “Deal.”

"Usual crowd?”

“Well who else?”

“Yikes. You definitely need a few drinks. Don’t worry, honey, I'll take care of everything," Oikawa promised and disconnected the call.

Akaashi considered the call for a minute, already planning on apologizing to Oikawa for his standoffishness. He really wasn’t upset, he had just been spreading himself extraordinarily thin. _Hopefully milk bread would be enough_ , Akaashi thought as he started gathering his things, readying himself to head home to their apartment.

* * *

Akaashi had met Oikawa in his first year of grad school, answering an ad online for a housemate in an apartment at the base of campus. Akaashi hadn’t expected much, but found himself with a room far larger than he expected, a reading nook, and a new best friend.

* * *

When Akaashi opened the door to his apartment, he found himself greeted by the smell of pizza and the distinct tone of Suga’s laugh. Toeing his shoes off he called out, “So me having any say in this was just a facade, right?”

“Isn’t it always?” came Oikawa’s voice.

As Akaashi walked into their living room, he saw Yaku laying on their couch and Suga and Oikawa playing a game of Wii Tennis. Based on Suga’s wobbly swing, they had already been drinking for a while. “Who’s winning?” he asked Yaku.

“I would be if Tooru wasn’t such a damn cheater,” snapped Suga. Oikawa just grinned wider.

Akaashi sat next to Yaku, causing him to make himself into an even smaller ball. “Why is it always so fucking cold in your apartment?” Yaku sniffed, hugging himself.

“Keiji runs cold so whenever he’s gone for the day, I blast the A/C,” Oikawa answered easily.

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. It’s 9 degrees outside,” Yaku grumbled.

Akaashi reached over into the stand beside their couch and pulled out a blanket, draping it over Yaku. He immediately snuggled into it and sighed, “This is why you’re my favorite, Keiji.”

Oikawa and Suga both whipped around, exclaiming and forgetting their game. Akaashi just smiled and got up to make a drink in the kitchen, ready to try and catch up to his friends.

* * *

“I know,” Yaku began in between a burp, “let’s go to the club!”

“First of all ew. Second, I’m down,” Suga said as he eyed the Pringles Yaku was eating.

Oikawa began looking through his phone, no doubt trying to find what place they’d go to next.

“Eagle?”

“Cover fee is too much.”

“Venom?”

“Their owner is such a sleaze.”

“Oh!” Yaku exclaimed, “I know one. I only went there once but they have great music and there’s no smoking inside.”

“I'm sold”

“Me too.”

“Keiji?” Three pairs of eyes turned to look at Akaashi.

He smiled, “Sure, why not?”

The three all cheered and began to talk excitedly, planning how to get ready for the night. Oikawa promised they could all raid his closet, “but the grey silk shirt goes to Keiji tonight. I have a vision.”

“No fair,” Suga pouted, crossing his arms together in an attempt to look angry. He ended up looking more like a cute sad puppy, so Oikawa threw him a bone. “I’ll let you borrow my pink bomber jacket.” Suga gasped, already running to Oikawa’s room, with Yaku close on his heels.

Akaashi pushed himself off the couch, ready for whatever the night brought.


	2. At first sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Bokuto meet.

Akaashi was drunker than he thought he would be, not realizing how much until the cold outside air nipped at his face.

He groaned and thought, _Oh this is such a bad idea_ but was quickly distracted by Suga grabbing his hand as he started running across the street. 

* * *

By the time they arrived at the club Yaku had recommended, Akaashi was actually starting to feel excited. The tequila had warmed up his chest and he barely felt the cold anymore. He couldn’t remember ever feeling so excited to just let go and dance.

As they were inching forward, Oikawa grabbed his arm and squeezed, “That’s the hottest man I’ve ever seen.”

Akaashi tried to peer over the heads of the people in front of them but all he saw was a shock of grey and black hair go past the entrance doors. “I missed him,” Akaashi pouted and thought, _What a shame, if Oikawa thought they were good looking, they must have been_.

* * *

Bokuto was on his third long island ice tea and was starting to feel invincible. He hadn’t wanted to go out that night, but Kuroo guilted him into it, citing Semi’s finished musical theory thesis as a cause for celebration. And as much as Bokuto wanted to stay home where it was warm and watch dumb movies, he knew how hard Semi had worked this year. So here they were, drunk on the atmosphere and cocktails that might have been a little too strong. The bartender had been eyeing Semi since they walked up to the bar area, and Bokuto couldn’t blame her for trying to get on his good side, with how pretty he looked tonight. The weight on his shoulders from his thesis had been lifted, and he was sparkling. Bokuto looked at him and wished he could have that sort of magnetic pull. Iwaizumi’s knowing gaze on him pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned to his friends, “So are we going to dance or what?” 

* * *

“If another person steps on my foot, I swear I’m starting a fight,” Yaku grumbled.

Suga and Oikawa threw their heads back, laughing but Akaashi made sure to take a step closer to him, blocking him from the crowd. It wouldn’t be the first time Yaku started a fight at the club. _Well, at least I know he’d win_ , he thought. Most of Akaashi’s time with the chaotic trio was spent trying to ground them, or at least pretend to, because he really did have fun watching them do whatever they came up with.

Currently Oikawa was leaning on Suga, standing on his tippy toes and peering into the crowd.

“Ow, fuck, Tooru, get off.” Suga slapped Oikawa’s hands off his shoulders, which didn’t faze him because he just switched over to using Akaashi as support.

“What are you looking for?” Akaashi questioned, looking up at Oikawa’s determined gaze.

“The god I saw when we walked in,” he answered simply.

“Well what did he look like?” Yaku asked.

“Kinda spiky hair, golden skin, my future boyfriend, white crew neck,” Oikawa rattled off, counting his fingers.

“Did he really think he could just slip that in?” Yaku laughed, looking at Akaashi. He just shrugged, pushing Oikawa off him.

“Keeeeijiiii, you’re standing in the way of true love!” Oikawa whined as he dug his fingers into Akaashi’s arm.

“Actually, Oikawa,” Yaku began, “I literally think Suga is.”

Oikawa whipped around trying to figure out what Yaku meant, and saw the very person he had just been looking for making his way through the crowd. He seemed to have hit a dense group of people and was trying to go around.

Ever the quickest to recover, Oikawa held out a hand towards him, “Need some help?”

The man turned to Oikawa, eyes widening a bit as he took in his face.

“Um, yeah, sure,” came a surprisingly deep voice. He tentatively put his hand out and Oikawa immediately closed the distance between them, pulling him into their circle.

He smiled brightly at the stranger, “Come on, let’s dance.” The man barely even had time to respond before Oikawa was pulling them the opposite direction.

“And there goes Tooru,” Suga whistled, clearly impressed.

“Well, I need another drink,” Yaku chuckled, “Let’s go.” 

* * *

Bokuto had been waiting for the round of shots for 15 minutes. Now that he wasn’t with Semi, the bartender didn’t seem to be paying him any attention. He could tell that she was busy though, so he was trying not to take it too personally. To sway his boredom, he had been looking over the other people in the club. _People watching is always fun._

That’s when he saw him, thinking _I couldn’t have imagined someone as pretty as him even in my wildest dreams_ . The man stood about ten feet away, throwing his arm up to cover his mouth as he laughed at his friends jokes. He had the prettiest wavy black hair, wisping across his forehead and neck. _God, he had beautiful eyes,_ Bokuto thought, _wide but sharp, crinkling with joy._ He had on a grey silk long sleeved shirt, with the top two buttons undone. Bokuto's eyes traced the slope of his neck, leading into the curve of his shoulder.

In the middle of Bokuto's internal panic at having found an angel on earth, the man’s friend tapped him on the shoulder and gestured towards Bokuto. It happened in slow motion. the man titled his head in confusion at his friend, then turned to look at Bokuto, eyes widening in realization that he was truly being stared at.

Bokuto couldn’t have avoided his gaze if he tried. The stranger blinked, a sense of wonder in his eyes, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

 _I should do something,_ Bokuto thought, _anything, if he will just keep looking at me like that_.

And that’s when Kuroo decided to grab Bokuto, swinging a huge arm across his shoulder, pulling him into the crowd, and tearing him away from the beautiful man. 

* * *

Suga was telling Akaashi about the new worker at the cafe and how he had managed to burn milk within the first hour of shift. Akaashi felt a giggle erupt from his throat, throwing his hand over his mouth to stifle it.

Suddenly, Yaku whistled and laughed, “Could that guy be any more obvious?”

He felt Yaku tap him on the shoulder and gestured to their right. Akaashi hummed, confused. He followed Yaku’s hand and found beautiful bright golden eyes staring at him, seemingly growing wider by the second.

Akaashi felt like a deer in headlights, _he couldn’t possibly be staring like that at him?_

The man had spiked white hair with black roots and strong features. He wore light denim ripped jeans, a red shirt snuggly hugging his chest, and a black bomber jacket. _He just looked so...cool?_

Before Akaashi could remember he should be feeling self conscious, another man pulled the stranger into the dance floor, breaking off their eye contact.

Akaashi was surprised to see he felt disappointed. It had only been a brief moment, but the other man had looked so enthralled by him. He almost wished he had been a little more drunk at that moment, so he could have tried to follow him into the crowd.

“Well. That was something.” Yaku’s amused voice broke Akaashi out of his stupor.

Seeming to sense Akaashi’s blooming embarrassment. Suga smiled brightly, clapping his hands together, “How about another round?” 

* * *

“Kuroo, I hate you, didn’t you see I was having a moment?” Bokuto whined once Kuroo had let him go in the middle of the dance floor.

Kuroo started laughing loudly and Bokuto saw Semi just raise an eyebrow at him.

“And tell me, Bokuto, what moment did I so rudely interrupt?” Kuroo barked out through pauses in his laugh, “Must have been a big one for you not to notice our shots just sitting in front of you”.

Bokuto looked down, surprised to see Kuroo held the four shots in one hand.

“I saw the most beautiful person ever and they were looking at me and I was looking at them and I swear it was like...I don’t know, electricity or something!” Bokuto erupted, feeling annoyed at Kuroo laughing at him.

“Sounds like your friend’s in love, Iwa-chan” spoke an amused voice to Bokuto’s left.

He turned and started when he realized a stranger was with them. The man was around Bokuto’s height, with artfully tousled brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. He was currently pressed up against Iwaizumi, who Bokuto was surprised to see looked content with the closeness.

“Oikawa,” the man grinned, “nice to meet you.”

“Um, yeah, I’m Bokuto,”

“So who is this mystery person you were having a moment with?” Oikawa teased.

Spurred on by the alcohol in his system, Bokuto started to ramble, “He was the prettiest person in the whole world, I actually think God blessed this club tonight because what the fuck. He had dark hair and these crazy pretty eyes and his face was just so...pretty, I don’t know. And he has on this like grey silk shirt? I bet it was soft, he looked amazing. Seriously, just so-”

“Pretty?” Kuroo cut him off, looking entertained.

Bokuto balked, seeming to realize that all those words had just exploded out of him, to a stranger, no less.

He looked up to see Oikawa staring at him thoughtfully. He sighed then pulled himself away from Iwaizumi. Oikawa gestured, “about yeigh high, sharp eyes, black wavy hair?”

Bokuto nodded, confused.

Oikawa hummed and simply stated, “Of course,” before turning and walking into the dancing crowd.

“Hey, Oikawa, wait! Bokuto, what the fuck,” Iwaizumi proclaimed.

_Why had he left? Had Bokuto said something to offend him?_

“Iwaizumi, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make him leave, I don’t know what I said,” Bokuto pleaded, not wanting to incur Iwaizumi’s wrath.

Iwaizumi just sighed, “It’s not your fault, it’s fine.” He looked resigned and Bokuto deflated.

Seeming to sense that the mood rested on this moment, Iwaizumi grabbed one of the shot glasses from Kuroo. "Come on, it’s fine, tonight’s about Semi.”

Kuroo handed a shot glass to Semi and then Bokuto, an eyebrow raised in question. Bokuto looked at Iwaizumi for a beat longer before accepting it.

“To Semi!” Kuroo cheered, as they all clinked shot glasses and threw their heads back, feeling the warmth of the alcohol.

“Fuck, Bokuto, really, tequila?” Semi sucked in a breath.

Kuroo guffawed, patting Semi on the back.

Bokuto turned to Iwaizumi, “Really, I’m sorry-” he began just as Oikawa returned, this time with more people behind him.

Iwaizumi visibly relaxed and Bokuto felt happy he hadn’t caused him to be ditched, when suddenly a body was thrust towards him. He caught and steadied the person, “Oikawa what the-” he looked down and realized just who he was holding.

The beautiful man was staring up at him with wide jade eyes.

* * *

Oikawa walked up to his friends, grabbing Akaashi’s arm. “Come on boys, we’re about to see a show.”

“Oikawa, what are you doing?” Akaashi asked, but he knew better than to resist him.

Suga and Yaku trailed behind them, both tipsy, amused, and waiting to see where this would lead.

As they weaved through the crowd, Akaashi was becoming more suspicious. Oikawa was moving with a purpose and he didn’t trust it at all.

He held Akaashi’s wrist at arms length and as he pushed through an opening, Akaashi spotted men looking at them in surprise. Just as he was looking at their faces, Oikawa pushed him across the circle. He stumbled but the person caught him, holding his upper arms.

“Oikawa what the-'' Akaashi heard the voice rumble with his face pressed against the person's chest.

He looked up and was met with wide liquid gold eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I wanted to post the next chapter right away because Bokuto and Akaashi's first meeting was on my mind. I hope you enjoy! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Akaashi pulled himself off of the stranger’s chest, mumbling apologies and staring down at the floor. He could hear his friends cackling behind him and thought about the easiest way to get away with a triple-homicide.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s fine, are you alright?” came a voice, strong and clear, even through the music blaring at the club.

Akaashi looked up into the stranger’s eyes, staring back at him, wide and sincere. He felt like he could get lost in the depths of gold. “I’m fine.”

The stranger smiled at him, 1000 watts, and brought an arm up to rub the back of his neck, “I’m glad I caught you, then. I’m Bokuto. And you are…?”

“Akaashi.”

“Akaashi,” Bokuto parroted, saying his name like he was testing its weight in his mouth.

Akaashi smiled, a small one, but Bokuto lit up immediately.

“You’re welcome, Bokuto,” called out Oikawa’s teasing voice. They both looked over, breaking the spell of their moment.

Their friends all stood watching them, amused.

Yaku and Suga look like little kids, holding onto each other and giggling like that, Akaashi noted.

Oikawa was standing with the man he had met earlier, an arm wrapped loosely around his waist. Akaashi noticed two other men in their semi-circle. One, very tall with unruly spiked black hair, a handsome face, and dazzling smile. The other was shorter but stood confidently, with silver hair and darker tips. He had his arms crossed, a lopsided grin on his face, which Akaashi noted was entrancingly pretty, all sharp angles and clear skin.

_God, were all Bokuto’s friends attractive?_ Akaashi groaned.

“Thank you, Oikawa,” Bokuto spoke to his right.

Akaashi looked over, ready to laugh, when he realized Bokuto looked like he had meant it sincerely. _Interesting._

“So Bokuto, you know me, and now Akaashi. That’s Sugawara and Yaku,” Oikawa said languidly, gesturing over to their friends.

Yaku did a little half wave.

Suga curtsied, “Just Suga’s fine.”

Bokuto’s friends all laughed, clearly entertained by the newcomers.

“I’m Kuroo,” the taller blacked haired one spoke, grinning.

“Semi,” said the pretty gray haired man.

“We saw each other earlier, well kind of,” began the man with Oikawa,” I’m Iwaizumi. Nice to meet you all.”

“God, I’m in a great mood. How’s another round of shots to celebrate new meetings? On me,” Kuroo announced.

Yaku and Suga cheered, everyone looking at them.

Akaashi wondered if they had had too much, but they both seemed just giddy, not dangerously drunk.

Oikawa gazed at him knowingly, his face questioning. Akaashi just shrugged, a slight smile on his face. He got a brilliant smile in return, “Come on everyone, shots!”

They all started maneuvering through the crowd, trying their best not to get swallowed up in the masses of people. It seemed easy for everyone else, but Akaashi felt himself falling further behind. He swore and tried to push past a group of men, only to run into one of their shoulders. Chest to shoulder clashed, and Akaashi stumbled.

A hand reached out, grabbing him by the arm. “You good?” the guy he bumped into asked, looking more concerned than upset, thankfully.

Akaashi just nodded, thin lipped.

“Okay, cool.” He turned back to his friends, leaving Akaashi to realize he had lost his.

He stood on his tip toes, trying to peer over the crowd.

A flash of black and white moving towards him, Bokuto making his way through. “Akaashi, you okay? I turned around and suddenly you were gone.”

“I’m fine, just got caught up, I guess,” Akaashi mumbled, not sure if Bokuto could even hear him through the bass of the song.

“Here, grab my hand, okay? I’ll go first, and push through. Just hold on to me, I got you,” Bokuto held out his hand tentatively.

Akaashi hesitated for only a second, before placing his hand in his. It was calloused, yet still soft, warm.

Bokuto looked down at their intertwined hands, a small smile on his face, “Let’s go”.

He began making the path through the throngs of people, Akaashi right behind him. It wasn’t long until they reached the bar area, their friends all lined up, expectantly.

“Oh good, Bokuto’s got him,” he heard Iwaizumi say to Oikawa, whose eyes were scanning the crowd.

As they approached, Semi handed them two shot glasses, Akaashi realizing they were still holding hands.

As if noticing at the same time, Bokuto let his hand go. Akaashi found he instantly missed the warmth.

Suga leaned across Yaku, pointing at Semi, “Can you believe someone this pretty is going to have a masters in classical music?”

Semi’s cheeks pinked, swatting Suga’s hand away.

Kuroo’s loud laugh rang through the air, “Let’s cheers?”

They all outstretched their hands, glasses clinking, and alcohol burning their throats.

* * *

One shot had turned into three, conversations rapidly taking place within the group and everyone was feeling the energy from the shots.

“Iwa-chan, let’s dance,” Oikawa exclaimed, as he pulled Iwaizumi back towards the dance floor.

Suga grinned at Semi, “It’s not classical, but wanna dance?” Semi rolled his eyes, but was betrayed by the fond look on his face.

“C’mon, that leaves you and me, short stuff,” Kuroo winked at Yaku, who immediately stuck his tongue out at him.

The group disappeared into the swaying mass of people.

Akaashi looked at Bokuto, who he found was already staring at him. He looked over the planes of Bokuto’s face, taking in each feature.

“Would you like to dance, Bokuto?”

A wide smile in return, “I’d love to.”

He took his hand once more.

* * *

Akaashi was close enough to smell Bokuto’s cologne, vanilla and something more woody. He breathed it in, hands wrapping around the back of his neck. He felt Bokuto place his hands strongly on his waist, an almost hesitant look on his face as he did it.

Akaashi smiled at his shyness. _He’s cute._

Feeling emboldened by the alcohol in his system, Akaashi pulled himself closer into Bokuto’s embrace, face resting against his neck.

“You smell good,” he mumbled.

Bokuto chuckled and Akaashi felt it vibrate through his whole body. It struck something in him.

He pulled his face away, his hands still clasped behind Bokuto’s neck.

Akaashi looked into Bokuto’s eyes, searching for something. Even he didn’t know what, but it didn’t matter, because he was already leaning in and feeling the warmth of Bokuto’s lips against his. He breathed in Bokuto’s gasp, feeling him begin to kiss back.

Alcohol had nothing on this, Akaashi could get drunk on Bokuto alone.

* * *

They had spent the better part of an hour together, dancing and basking in their closeness. At last, Bokuto looked over at him pointedly, “Do you want to get out of here?”

Maybe it was the last remnants of alcohol giving him courage, but Akaashi nodded, feeling like words were failing him.

Bokuto smiled, grabbing his hand and leading them through the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah short double update! i wanted to keep this with the last chapter but then felt like it needed to be broken up.

As they left the strobing lights and bouncing bass of the club, the cold air sobered Akaashi a little and he began to get nervous. He knew he had left with Bokuto but he wasn’t necessarily sure he wanted to do anything, at least right then.

They kept walking together until Bokuto veered them towards a convenience store. As they stepped in, the older worker greeted them and Akaashi felt embarrassed. He really didn’t want Bokuto to be buying condoms from this woman. He followed Bokuto to the back of the store, fluorescents way too bright for 4am.

Just as Akaashi was ready to pull on his sleeve and tell him they should go to another place, Bokuto spun around.

With the biggest smile on his face he said, “Okay, pick whatever you want!”

Akaashi stared, both mesmerized by Bokuto’s smiling face and his words, “...whatever I want?”

Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “Well, I didn’t want to assume what snacks to get so I want you to get what you like.”

“Aren’t we...you know…?” Akaashi began awkwardly, gesturing between the two of then, and suddenly became amazed at how quickly Bokuto’s face could turn scarlet.

“We- no, I, um. Not that I don't want…” he stuttered. He took a deep breath then said, “We’ve both been drinking. It wouldn’t be right, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable in any way. I kinda wanted to leave the club and maybe just talk?”

Akaashi felt his chest swell with affection, just what kind of good person had he managed to find at a dingy club?

They stood in the aisle of the convenience store, Bokuto staring down at his hands, a blush still plastered on his face.

Akaashi smiled to himself and picked up a small bottle of banana milk. “Just this,” he said, looking at Bokuto who seemed amazed at his choice.

“Are- are you sure? I’ll buy you anything you want, really.”

Akaashi just shook his head, “It’s okay, this is more than enough.”

Bokuto nodded, and picked up another bottle before they started to walk to the counter together.

Bokuto’s phone rang, and he looked down, cocking an eyebrow. “Ah, I’m sorry, it’s Kuroo. Maybe I forgot something?”

Akaashi smiled easily at him. _I have a feeling that happens a lot._

“Yo, what’s up? Um, let me ask,” he turned to Akaashi, “do you have your phone?”

Akaashi patted his pocket, pulling out his phone. He pressed the side button and saw the red battery on his screen. “It’s dead.”

Bokuto relayed this to Kuroo, and as he listened his confused face slowly became more and more surprised. “Yeah, I’ll tell him. He did? God. We’ll head back. Be there in five. Yup. Bye. ”

 _Head back?_ Akaashi thought.

“Ah, so Yaku got into a fight. They got kicked out,” Bokuto looked apologetically at Akaashi, “I guess they were trying to call you but your phones dead, so…”

Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose, “Of course he did”.

“You don’t sound surprised?” Bokuto noted.

“No, unfortunately, this is very much in character for my friends,” came Akaashi’s pinched tone.

“Well if it makes you feel better, I guess Semi helped him. They won, by the way,” Bokuto spoke tentatively, like he was afraid to offend Akaashi.

“They better have if they ruined my night like this.” Akaashi turned and saw Bokuto trying not to laugh.

Something in Akaashi’s face must have set him off because all at once he was laughing, loud and bright.

Akaashi stared at him blankly for a second before laughing along at the ridiculousness of the situation.

* * *

As soon as they came into view of the club, bottles of banana milk in hand, they saw their friends sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, in varying degrees of disarray.

Oikawa and Suga looked pissed, Iwaizumi downright murderous.

Kuroo looked like he had run his hands through his hair one too many times.

Yaku had a bruise blooming on his cheekbone and Semi a split lip.

“Well, fuck,” Bokuto spoke lowly.

Akaashi just nodded in agreement.

Oikawa spotted them first, “Oh, thank god, I just want to go home.”

Iwaizumi looked a little hurt by his statement. Akaashi made a mental note to bring it up to Oikawa later, who often spoke without thinking. He hoped Iwaizumi would understand, it had been a stressful night, after all.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here,” Yaku said as he jumped to his feet, reaching out a hand to help Semi up.

One by one, they split into their respective groups.

Suga, silent and stoic for once, hailed a taxi. He got in the front seat quickly.

Oikawa said his goodbyes to Iwaizumi as Yaku apologized to Semi for getting him involved.

“Don’t worry,” Semi grinned dangerously, “I needed to let off some steam.”

Both Kuroo and Yaku grinned, all teeth.

Akaashi heard Bokuto clear his throat softly, “Akaashi, is it okay, um, can I get your number or something?”

The pink tinting his cheeks suited him, Akaashi noted.

“Of course.”

Bokuto placed his phone in Akaashi’s outstretched hand, Akaashi mimicking the motion with his own phone.

When they finished, they both knew it was time to go.

“Well, nice to meet you all,” Oikawa called out as he climbed into the backseat of the taxi, “Sorry for the shit show.”

Yaku gave a little wave, following Oikawa.

Akaashi held the edge of the door of the taxi, “I’m sorry, I’ll...I’ll call you okay?”

He looked at Bokuto, hoping he could convey some meaning in his gaze. _I want to see you again_.

Bokuto just nodded, seeming to look like he wanted to say more but held himself back.

Akaashi gave him one last small smile, and got in the taxi, closing the door. He watched Bokuto turn around, saw his shoulders lower as he walked away.

The taxi turned the corner, and he was gone from sight.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is my first work so i'm both simultaneously excited and nervous to share. i hope you've enjoyed so far. i have a plan for this so i hope to get things out regularly. ^^


End file.
